Ressurected Darkness
by She.Drowned.In.Venom
Summary: Add together, an undead man, a sadistic servant of the god of death and what do you get when you throw in Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest? ... A whole lot of fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Fallen Miko

Deep in the death shrine of Seikatsu temple, clad in a short, black and red kimono, sat a young woman who could not have yet seen her eighteenth year. Sitting in silence, she prayed.

As the elderly guarding miko walked passed, she noticed the young one and she bowed, asking, "I'm sorry, but how did you get in here? We emptied the temple an hour ago."

The woman would not answer so the miko asked again, "How did you get in here?"

Without a word or a moment's warning of movement, the young woman swung her arm in a half – circle behind her and the miko's head fell of her neck in a clean line. The woman walked to the decapitated corpse and stuck her finger into the exposed jugular, coating her finger in the miko's blood. Using her other hand, she reached between her breasts and pulled out a vile filled with blood. She pulled the stopper out of the bottle's neck and let one drop of the miko's blood join the others.

Turning back to the shrine, she bowed deeply, placing the vile back between her breasts and she walked out of the room stepping casually over the body of the decapitated miko.

Without a single other miko noticing her, she walked out of the mahogany double – doors and glided into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

------------

Inuyasha froze and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's faint, but I smell fresh blood." He growled

"But there isn't anything around here for miles," Miroku pondered. "… Except for the Seikatsu temple in the west."

"Should we take a look?" Sango asked.

"What for? If someone's died, it doesn't have anything to do with us." Inuyasha retorted and walked on ahead in their original direction.

"Inuyasha, shouldn't we at least take a quick look? We're not in any hurry." Kagome said softly.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be out all day all day just to confirm something I already know." Again, he continued to walk in their original heading .

Kagome huffed. "Inuyasha… osuwari."

"GYAH!" Screamed Inuyasha as the beads still draped around his neck glowed bright white and slammed him into the ground, creating a shallow crater in the road. Pushing himself up, he growled and ran up to Kagome, getting very close to her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Not wishing to have a fight and wear herself anymore than she already was, she quickly pressed her lips firmly to his. Pulling away a few moments later, she whispered something softly in his ear and Inuyasha also suddenly lost the desire to argue.

Once the four of them had reached the temple, the double doors were open and the scent of blood was easily detectable. They walked through the temple doors but a powerful barrier placed smartly around it stopped Inuyasha dead in his tracks.

"I hate these things." He grumbled. "Go on. I'll be out here."

They nodded and walked in. Mere seconds had passed before they were met by a young miko with ebony hair and bright green eyes.

Miroku bowed deeply to her and she returned the honor. Looking up, he asked, "I sense an aura of discontent here. Has something happened?"

"Yes, Hoshi-sama. One of our eldest mikos was killed this very early morning."

"HERE?!" Miroku screamed breathlessly.

"Yes, by the door to the shrine of the death God." A look of discomfort came over her. "I don't understand how this could have happened. The doors were sealed because we sensed a dark aura nearing and she was the only one to leave the shrine of the life shrine."

"Are you sure no one left besides the miko that was killed?" Sango asked.

"Yes. I was standing right next to the door out. I would have seen if someone else left, but know one else did."

"May we please see the miko's body?" Kagome asked, bowing deeply.

Considering the idea for some time, the miko nodded. "Very well, but I cannot take you to her, but I will take you as far as I can. Then I will direct you to where you can find her." She walked ahead of them down the east hall and pointed down the second hallway to the left.

After leaving the miko, Sango whispered, "Miroku, I've never seen a temple anywhere NEAR this large!"

"Yes. This is one of the largest, and yet, the least well known."

"How then do they get young mikos?"

"There is a small village down at the foot of the mountain and when a miko dies, a 15-year-old girl is brought here secretly to be taught the ways of the miko."

"What's the point of having a temple if no one can come for not knowing it exists?" Kagome asked confused.

"This temple is only for those who are well taught and deserve to see this place." He said knowledgably.

Passing shrine after shrine, they came to the end of the hall and saw the body of an old, plump miko, and the head was a few feet away, laying a puddle of crimson. The body seemed to be engulfed in a purple cloud.

"I can sense an evil aura, but it doesn't seem to be that of a youkai." Kagome said puzzled. She walked slowly over to the body and placed her hand on the miko's neck. She closed her eyes and the cloud dissipated from the miko's body but there still was a lingering feeling of discontent and even… malevolence, but somehow, pleasure at the same time.

Kagome stood and walked toward the door to the death shrine, but suddenly was overpowered by the level of vice that she began to fall to the ground.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried as she reached out and caught her before she hit the floor.

She groaned and then opened her eyes after a few seconds. "I don't like the feeling that lingers here. It seems like whoever was here, gave the miko as a sacrifice to Death."

"Okay. Let's go." Miroku helped Kagome to her feet and once Kagome had her footing, he picked up the head of the miko and carried it to the Head miko. She set it on a charger and she, Miroku and the other mikos bowed deeply to her, showing their last respects, before having her head cremated.

Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the temple steps and when he heard them coming he whipped around, asking, 'Satisfied?"

"Somewhat." Kagome moaned.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms.

"A little now." She said lovingly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They walked into the village and were met by Kaede. In her growing old age she had grown so feeble, she could hardly walk on her own anymore.

"Kagome! What happened?" She asked hoarsely.

"I'll tell you in the hut." Kagome replied with a smile.

They followed the, now 64-year-old, miko into her hut and Inuyasha placed Kagome lightly on the floor in front of Kaede. The sun was still hung in the sky but would soon touch the mountaintops and sink.

"Now, Child. Tell me what happened." Kaede pleaded.

As Kagome told her of their detour to the temple, Kaede never said a word. She just sat, listening patiently and took in all the information she could. Once Kagome had finished, the aging miko sat in deep thought.

"Now, you say you felt a dark presence but not that of a youkai?" Kaede looked at the 17-year-old miko before her in wonder and fear.

"Yes. It seemed that a tainted soul had been there and had been there for a very long time."

Kaede sat back and returned to silence. The stars had just began to peek out of their blanket of snowy-blue when Kaede finally spoke again.

"I fear this. I believe that we should investigate the temple."

"_We_? Kaede – Bachan, you're in no condition to leave this _hut_, much less travel for two days." Sango lovingly scolded.

"I agree. Don't worry. We'll tell you of everything that we learn." Kagome placed her arm loving around the shoulders of the woman she had come to consider her grandmother.

With a considerable amount of grumbling and groaning from Kaede, she reluctantly agreed to stay behind at the village. Wishing Kaede a good night's sleep, they all left the hut.

Walking slowly down the street, Kagome and Inuyasha watched Sango and Miroku go inside their hut. A few homes down was theirs. As they stepped in, she remembered why she had missed this place so much. It was small but was plenty of room for the two off them. The straw of the hut had a sweet and inviting scent, which seemed to cure Kagome of any fear she had of returning to the temple.

"Are you worried Ka-Chan?" whispered Inuyasha, calling her by the pet – name he had given her.

She turned quickly and gave him a cheerful smile. "Mmm-mm!" She hummed, shaking her head.

Inuyasha dawned a devilish smile. "in that case, there's something you've promised me."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Our deal in exchange for you letting us go to the temple." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Inuyasha pulled her close to him by her hips and loosed the obi around her waist. Kagome let her fingers glide down the seams of his yukata and slid it off of his shoulders.

------------

The moon was full and the trees shaded the young woman from its light. She simply stood there and the only movement by her was the swaying of her ebony hair. After much time, she threw off the moss from atop the shrine before her and dropped to her knees.

"My Lord," She said reverently, "I have collected the seven – thousand souls." She pulled the blood – filled vile from between her breasts and held it above the shrine. "Here is a single drop of blood from each of those souls."

She pulled the stopper and poured the blood over the cold stone shrine. At that moment, a low, booming voice echoed through the trees "Very well done my child. And for your constant dependability, I will grant you one more companion to call back from the nether world."

She bowed low and simply replied, "Amaikotsu."

"Very well." The voice answered. A bolt of lightning struck the ground beside her and out of the smoke walked a young woman with hair of deep black and silver eyes. It was easily recognizable that she had been about 12 when she had taken her vacation to hell.

"Quick Amai!" The woman cried pointing a tree. Amaikotsu nodded with a mischievous grin and ran behind it.

Instantaneously, seven more lightning bolts struck around her. Out of the smoke came the shichi'nintai. She felt arms glide around her waist and a chin on her shoulder.

"I'm very impressed Love." Bankotsu said slyly.

She slid her hands around behind her along the contours of his hips and found their way to his perfectly smooth ass. "Good. It seems everything came back just like I left them."

He went to kiss her neck when he halted abruptly and spun her around staring straight into her black eyes, focusing on the flecks of red that danced in them. "Where's my little sister?"

"Wow Babe. You're quick." She flicked her head in the direction of an old oak tree and he saw Amai leaning against it. Amai walked slyly over to them and stood at her sister – in – law's side. "Satisfied?"

"Not quite. Can you hand me Banryuu?" She looked at him in annoyance but held out her hand and the massive sword flew to her side. Bankotsu reached out and took it from the air. "Thanks!" He smiled as he sent the sword swiftly through his abdomen.

"Oh! Great! See the appreciation I get from this guy?" She looked over to the young girl at her side who nodded in agreement. "I kill a thousand people for this guy and what's the second thing he does once he's back? He stabs himself to test it out!"

"Just checking." He said happily as he pulled it from his stomach.

She huffed and turned her back to him.

"Hey, don't be like that." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck passionately.

"You're not forgiven." She retorted. In a flash, she spun around and threw her arms around his neck. "Not yet."

He winked and lifted her up in his arms; her wrapping her legs around his hips; and they disappeared into the shade of the trees.

"Damn it." Renkotsu grumbled. "We're gonna be here for a while."

"Speak for yourself, lame – ass." Amaikotsu chuckled. "I'm gonna get out there and enjoy myself." She smirked just like Bankotsu did and she rested her hands on the sais strapped to her belt. "Immortal – life is gonna be the highlight of my after – life!" She walked off to the west and disappeared into the shadow of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first and, probably, only time I will ever submit the first and second chapter to a story at the same time. Please review!

Chapter 2

A Friendship Renewed

Darkness surrounded them but it would not last long. The fireflies were nesting for the day and there was a shadow of a yellow glow behind the looming mountains, and even though the night had been long and tiring, Inuyasha refused to rest.

"_Koibito_, couldn't we stop for a minute?" Kagome cried over the shrill whistle of the wind in her ears as she rode on Inuyasha's back.

"_Iieda_!" Inuyasha growled, speeding up even more. You could hardly hear the pat of his feet hitting the grass anymore.

_Uhh! The temple isn't going to disappear when the sun hits It!_ Kagome grumbled to herself. Inuyasha leapt over the hill into the pass between the mountains where the temple sat and landed gently on the ground. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha staring dumbstruck. "What is it?" When he didn't respond, she looked in the direction of his horrified gaze. Where the temple had sat only days before, now was a smoking pile of ashes and the evil aura made Kagome sick.

Sango stood staring in horror as she made out the shapes of smoldering bodies lying amongst the charred wood beams and broken shingles. "What happened here?"

At that moment they heard a delighted giggle come from behind them and a child's voice saying, "I happened."

They all whipped around to see a small girl with her hair tied back in a high pony-tail wearing armor that looked strangely familiar.

Inuyasha lunged for Tessaiga. "Who the hell are you?"

"Amaikotsu." She smiled mischievously.

"Amaikotsu?" Miroku cried. "Bankotsu's little sister!"

"Ooh! This one's smart." Amaikotsu laughed brightly.

"What have you done to the temple!" Sango screamed, swinging the Hiraikotsu from her back.

"I cleansed it." She smirked. "I left only the shrine that belonged in a temple." Amaikotsu leapt onto a tree branch above her head and sat crossing her legs. "So, you must be Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome."

"What does it have to do with you!" Inuyasha glowered at her with burning heat in his gaze.

"Nothing, but I think my brother would like to hear about this." She giggled as she jumped off into the distance.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha bellowed. Just as he was about to run off after her,

"Inuyasha! Something's wrong with Kagome!"

Whipping around, he saw Kagome lying on the ground, wincing in sporadic pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran quickly over to her.

"It's the evil aura." Miroku said in his best knowledgeable hoshi tone. "We must get her out of this place!"

------------

The sun was slowly beginning to rise and the dew was collecting on the grass. Slowly, sesshomaru caught a strange scent that he did not recognize. But as he grew closer the scents separated and he could smell that their were four and all of them he recognized. _It's that human Bankotsu and… Oh great…_ He thought. As Bankotsu and the other scents became stronger, his ears began twitch to strange, yet, familiar sounds.

"Oh… Ohh!" He heard a memorable feminine voice moan. As he and his small band continued walking, he saw shapes come into view. As he came closer he could see Bankotsu and a female beneath him. A female of whom he was well acquainted. He reached down, catching Rin around her waist and he lifted her up, burying her face in the silk of his collar. He abruptly changed their course and quickened their pace.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What's going on?" Asked Rin puzzled.

"Never you mind." Was his reply. He looked behind him and did not see Jaken. _… I don't think I want to know. If they don't mind, it doesn't bother me._

------------

Chikotsu arched her back in pain and moaned with pleasure. The almost rhythmic timing of his thrusts gave her time to calculate when she could flip around and show him the new techniques she'd learned in his absence. _At least that dog was good for something._ She smiled mischievously and when the moment was right, she seized his hips and rolled him onto his back.

"My turn." Her smirk was the only warning he was given before his whole body was wracked with strange sensations and pleasures he had never experienced. They continued in this manner of rolling, one after the other for nearly twenty minutes. Chikotsu was again straddling his pelvis and her strong pulsations made the trees shake and abandon their leaves. Suddenly she stopped and shouted, "You've been up their for 15 minutes. If you want a show you should be paying."

"My eyes are closed." Sesshomaru replied. "I have patience and a powerful imagination."

"Oh, I know." She smiled.

"Oh, have you been a bad girl while I was gone?" Bankotsu grinned.

"Why, my love, what else should you expect from me?"

"Nothing less. I'd be disappointed if you hadn't been."

Again they continued in their game of who could exhausted the other first. After two hours, Bankotsu sighed, "One of the many benefits of this new body, I don't get tired." It must have been five hours that they continued in this manner until they heard,

"Oniisan?"

Bankotsu groaned in annoyance. _I almost had her!_ "What?"

"Amaikotsu wants to tell you something." Kyuukotsu bellowed sounding sheepish for walking in on them. "I tried to tell her that she couldn't see you now but she insisted."

"Fine." Bankotsu raised himself off of Chikotsu and removed himself from inside her. He pulled on his hakima and sat on the ground awaiting his sister's arrival.

Chikotsu wrapped her kimono around herself limply and tied the obi tight around her waist. "Is there something you wished to speak to me about?" She asked lifting her chin to the tree branch where the Tai Youkai sat cross-legged. He opened his eyes and jumped down from his perch. She led him to a small clearing not far off and lay down on her side slothfully, not caring how far up the hem of her skirt slid.

"What do you want?" She asked cheerfully.

Sesshoumaru just sat for a moment pushing the noises and images he'd been experiencing over the last five hours out of his mind.

"Hey, you didn't have to stay there. You chose that." Chikotsu smirked.

_She has a point… damn…_ "Why are you all here? Especially them."

"Let's just say it was a gift from me to my god." She smirked.

"Really, what did you do?"

"Why so interested?"

Sesshoumaru arched an eye brow. _She's not going to tell me, is she?... damn…_

Chikotsu rolled her eyes. "Look, there's no point in not saying it out loud, I can hear it either way."

He maintained a normal blank compositor but thought to himself, _That's right, I forgot. Well that puts me at a great disadvantage._

"Would you quit it?" She complained lazily.

_Damn It. She can still hear me._

"Yes! Okay! We have established the fact that I can still hear you. Okay, can we move on now?"

Again, he arched his eyebrow and refused to think anything. He kept his breathing steady and systematic for what seemed to be hours until he coolly asked, "Why have you all come back?"

Chikotsu nodded and smiled at his incredible ability of calculating every movement of his body, down to the blink of an eye. "Why else. Though I praise my lord Death, life here is much more fun. These ridiculous humans and their love of life and the fear of loosing it. That is my love. Seeing what lengths those feeble things will go through to hold onto their life. It's truly incredible."

A swift breeze swept through the forest and danced with the leaves. The Tai Youkai in front of her did not even blink and hardly even noticed the wind, however Chikotsu took attentive notice at the beauty of his pearl white hair. Each strand took its own path for the same cause of dancing around sesshoumaru's face and utterly annoying him to no end. _Honestly, I love my hair but, couldn't it at least stay DOWN!_

The priestess laughed and pondered momentarily on the irony of how truly comical he was in his thoughts. "How funny." Was all she said.

He unfolded his arms and stood tall before Chikotsu, who had now rolled over onto her stomach with the hem of her skirt rising ever farther and farther up in the direction of her waist. At that moment, he had to force himself to look away from the smooth, round form of the bottom half of her posterior. He turned gracefully around and proceeded through the tangled and misshapen forest. Chikotsu lay for a moment after he had left and began to laugh bubbly. _He was staring at my ass._

She stood up, brushed the reeds and branches from her kimono, and tied her ebony hair into a loose pony-tail. She strolled back to the clearing that she had left Bankotsu in and found him and Amaikotsu sitting across from each other. Bankotsu bore an evil smile on his face. It was that same smile she saw him with when they first met. _Damn, he was good that night!_

"May I ask what your smile is for, Love?"

"Amai took care of one of our jobs without even trying." He laughed, "Inuyasha."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own my story and my new characters.

Chapter 3

Dark Intensions

Inuyasha sat outside Kaede's tent rocking impatiently back and forth. _How long is this gonna TAKE?_

Inside, Kaede spoke slowly, directing the two young mikos in the healing processes that she could no longer perform herself.

The girl to Kagome's left was named Akemi. Her hair was a light, dusty brown that was still too short to even reach to her shoulders. Her eyes were a welcoming brown with green and blue flex. These made her one the most sought after girls in the village. The miko to Kagome's right was a little older. She was named Yoko. Her hair was black with thin sections that were nearly golden. Her eyes were a dull black with hardly another shade apart from the thin line of gray around the outer-most edges of her iris. She was not as radiant as Akemi but, she was not without admirers. She was currently in the process of deciding between two proposals. One to a young man she had grown up with who nearly was like a brother named Hideo, and the other, a tall proud man who, though he was very kind, was still nearly too conceited to be desired by any woman who went by the name of Shoten.

Akemi lifted Kagome's head as she slowly raised a bowl of crushed herbs and _sake_ to the cringing miko's lips while Yoko continued to rub spiritual oils all over the skin on her chest, arms, legs and neck.

After nearly 4 hours, Inuyasha heard the door-flap of Kaede's hut flutter open. Yoko stepped out and walked silently to the waiting Hanyo.

"How is she?" He pleaded.

"There is nothing wrong with her." Yoko said with a hint of frustrated confusion on her voice. "Through all of our examinations, she is completely whole." After pausing for a long while, her head popped up to look him square in the eyes. "Has she been associating with anyone new lately?"

Inuyasha paused for a few seconds. "No. No one." He thought for another long string of seconds until he remembered, "Well, every time, recently, we come across a dark aura, she passes out."

"Are these dark auras from demons?"

"No." He shook his head. "We really don't know what they are. Not quite human, not quite demonic. And the last time, we came across a young girl that said she was the one who had burned the shrine."

"Do you know who the girl was?" She asked as though taking mental notes.

"She called herself Amaikotsu."

A look of total shock came over her face. "Bankotsu's sister?!"

He arched an eyebrow in annoyance that he seemed to be the only one who'd never heard of this Amaikotsu. "That's what Miroku said. Why? Does she have something to do with what's happening to Kagome?"

"I can't say." Yoko cried as she flew back through the straw flap and disappeared.

"Ugh! Isn't anyone gonna tell me what's going on?!" Inuyasha groaned, collapsing back to the ground.

------------

Chikotsu laughed with a bubbly malice, "How beautifully this has turned out Love." The village was busy preparing for a long night and the Mecca of all of the chaos was a small hut at the head of a short chain of homes. Outside it sat a young man clad in a red kimono with flowing, long silver hair.

"You'd think he'd make this harder on us." Amai laughed. Resting her right hand on the sai on her hip, she dawned a smile that mimicked the joy in killing that her brother possessed. With less than a moment's pause, she sprang from the tree branch they were perched on and dove into the unsuspecting crowd.

------------

A sudden stir launched Sango from a peaceful sleep.

"W-What the…"

A hand flew over her mouth, "Shh…" Miroku hushed.

She paused for a moment to hear a tumultuous echo of shrieks and screams of agony. She ripped of her sleeping clothes and launched forward to retreave her armor. Miroku leapt from their bed, flying out the door; catching his staff on his way out.

As he burst from their home, he was met by a painted face.

------------

"What hear I?" Kaede cried from her bed. Yoko and Akemi stirred from their work and ran for the door of the hut. Yoko shot from the house crying to Akemi to collect Kaede and Kagome.

As Yoko stepped from the hut, Inuyasha urged her back inside. "Protect Kaede-bachan and Kagome!" He bellowed as he ran to the middle of a scattering crowd.

As screaming women and children ran from the chaos, several men rushed for their pitch forks, swords, sickles and any other object that could be handled as a weapon. Inuyasha leapt from the back of mob to see what had caused so great a commotion and terror. There, in the center of the crowd, in the middle of his village, was that vile creature who claimed neither the human title nor demon. Amaikotsu. That devilish child who takes more after her brother than any human he'd ever known. It still made absolutely no sense to him how she, her brother, or any of the Shichi'nintai could take such pleasure in killing, what was once, their own kind.

She lifted up her head and saw the horrified and enraged face of her target. She shoved over the now bloody body of her last warm-up.

"Has the puppy finally come out of hiding?" She giggled in delight. "Niichan will be so pleased.". She lifted her head up to the sky and shot a smirk to the heavens.

The trees shook for a moment as though the wind had taken a turn in it's leaves, but the hot summer day allowed for not a gasp of breeze. Rapidly afterwards, shrieks came from east of the crowd and amai made an advance to Inuyasha's side.

------------

"Miroku!" Sango cried. She rushed out the door to find him holding the body of a dear friend close in his arms. Kneeling beside him, she layed a hand on his chest and let her neck fall limp for a moment. "I'm sorry Love. He's dead." Blood covered his face that he was near unrecognisable.

"I didn't even have time to leave the house." He began to sob until he heard a chorus of screams coming from the head of the village.

"Kagome!" Sango breathed, leaping forward in the direction of the horrid sounds, Miroku close on her heels. Dodging person after bosy after person, they finally made it to the healing hut. "Kagome!" Sango cried again as she burst through the entrance, but there was no answer. Before their feet were three bodies. Closest to the door was Akemi. Her light, dusty hair covering her face that the world might not see her distortion. Sango reached to her face but her skin was icy cold to the touch, and with closer insepection, Sango noticed a 4-inch hole through Akemi's stomach. Not far behind her lay Yoko, who's body still pulsed as her chest rose and fell, carefully control her last breaths.

"Sango, get Yoko to Hideo's house! He'll know what to do." Miroku cried as he rushed to Kaede-bachan's limp, bloody remains. A pearl dagger still rising up from her chest. "Kaede." He whispered softly, choking back tears. "Kaede, You've suffered worse than this. We all know you can pull through.". He nudged and rubbed and beconded the old woman, but she did not stir. No breath entered or escaped her lips and her body permitted no free movment. She was dead.

------------

How'd ya like it? Sorry so short but I have a LOT planned for the next chapter, so don't lose faith in me. Reviews are always welcome, good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my story and the characters I have introduced

Chapter 4

A Mischievous Child and a Priestess Long Forgotten

Kagome blinked open her eyes and found herself in unfamiliar company.

"Aww! So you've awakened at last?" laughed the woman. Her flat, ebony hair fell around her neck and rested on her right shoulder. "Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Where am I?" She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, suddenly remembering her previous company. "Kaede-bachan?!" She cried, looking around the small house. "Yoko?! Akemi?!"

The woman covered her ears at the volume of Kagome's shriek. "Hush now. This house is small. If they were here, you'd be able to see them without a breath of difficulty."

"But… Where are they then?!" Kagome cried again, louder still.

"You _still_ don't need to shout. The room hasn't become any bigger in the last ten seconds."

"And still you haven't answered my question!"

"Damn! What a nuisance we caught!" In walked a vision from many of Kagome's nightmares. Previous and recent. His gleaming black hair tied into a braid down his back and the purple, four-pointed star on his forehead brought horrific scenes from years ago flooding back into her mind's eye.

"W-what… How…" She stammered.

"Well, my love, it seems you've found a way to shut her up." The woman winked at Bankotsu.

He laughed lightly, contradicting the sadistic murderer Kagome knew him to be. "Who knew it'd be this easy?" He said as he flashed a smile at her. In flash realization that he was looking at her, she flicked her head away from him and the woman.

"Aw!" The woman flicked her pointer-finger towards the sky, "I still haven't answered your questions, have I?"

At the thought of learning news of her dear Mentor and apprentices, Kagome whipped her head around and cried "No, you haven't. Please tell me!" The thought of this devil looking at her held little sway in comparison to such news.

After a quick laugh, the woman nodded. "Well, …"

Flashback 

Chikotsu rushed through the door, and stood directly in front of Akemi and Yoko who were carrying Kagome's limp body.

She flashed a sweet, innocent grin at them said gently, "May I have her?".

Akemi looked at her in disbelief. "Are you _mad_? How stupid do you think we look? You're not even from the village?"

"Ohh… That's too bad."

"Be gone! You have no place here!" Kaede called from her bed.

"Aww! Kaede-bachan." She smiled at the old woman, but another unfriendly emotion lay behind her warm gaze. "It really must have been a long time for you to look like this now.".

Taking advantage of Chikotsu's distraction, Akemi reached forward to drive the small dagger in her hand into Chikotsu's jugular. As the blade slid cleanly through Chikotsu's flesh, Chikotsu merely looked disapprovingly at her. "Now, that was a bad choice."

Akemi's eyes widened in shock because where the knife still stuck out of her neck, Chikotsu did not bleed nor did she even react to any pain. Chikotsu gently slid it out of her neck and let it fall to the ground. Looking back at Akemi, Chikotsu heaved in a long breath, then parted her lips ever-so-slightly that only a sliver of air shot our from her mouth, but Akemi's skin began to crystallize. She groaned and shook, but she'd lost the mobility in her arms and legs. As her body began to lean to the side, Chikotsu reached out, grabbing the girl by her collar.

"I'd be more cautious if I had been you. A butterfly is no match for a Phoenix." And then she shot her hand through the young miko's stomach.

"Akemi!" Yoko cried, holding tighter to Kagome's limp body, "What have you done?!" She looked up sadly at Chikotsu, "Why would you kill her? You, obviously, can't be killed so why would it matter if she tried?"

Chikotsu looked at her with care. "She was in my way."

"In your WAY?!" Yoko cried, losing her common composure.

"Calm, my child!" Kaede cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kaede. I'd almost forgotten you." Chikotsu looked casually back at the aging miko lying on her bed, mere feet from the door.

"Child, why hast thou come?" Kaede looked cautiously at the woman standing in her doorway.

"Why, my dear Kaede-Sensei, Do you not remember?" Chikotsu cast a faux sad look at the miko. "I told you that I'd return when you had no life left in you."

" 'Kaede-Sensei'? Kaede-Sama, what is she talking about?" Yoko looked over at her, her eyes begging for answers.

Kaede paid Yoko one of her all-knowing stares and replied, "The answers will come in time."

"Kaede-?" Yoko's muscles relaxed slightly in confusion and mourning for the lost life of her dear friend and fellow apprentice under Kagome.

"I told you that you that I loved you, and that I refused to allow you to be old and feeble." Chikotsu glided gracefully over to Kaede's immobile body, whispered her a safe journey to Lord Death, and ran a long pearl dagger through the aged miko's heart. Kaede took two quick breaths, and eased into her departure.

"KAEDE-SAMA!" Yoko threw down Kagome's body and ran towards Chikotsu, but paid little attention to her as she flung herself on top of Kaede's plump corpse. "Kaede-sama!" She sobbed, crying into the miko's Haori.

"Why do you cry over her?" Chikotsu asked as kindly as was possible.

"She was like a grandmother to all of us. And now you've taken her from us!"

"No I didn't." Chikotsu replied matter-of-factly.

Wiping away a tear, Yoko looked up at her with questioning eyes and whispered hoarsely, "What? Do you think I am BLIND?"

"No. But I did not take her from you. Time did." She nodded and drew in breath to begin again, "She was old and feeble and tired. That was not Kaede. Her spirit needs freedom and that body of hers was not adequate for her spirit any longer." Yoko rose to look eye-to-eye with this mysterious woman who's logic she could not understand.

"Do you think I am foolish enough to believe that you did _that_ out of compassion?!" Yoko burst, pointing down at the blood-soaked white dagger that protruded out of Kaede's chest.

"Hmm…" Chikotsu pondered on this for a moment. "Compassion…?" She stood silent for a minute or maybe even two until she shook her head and chuckled. "I don't really know. It's been so long."

Yoko glared at her with sorrow, anger, and confusion. _This woman… what **is** she?! She's not a demon, but she has powers a human should not have! How could she just kill them without a shred of remorse?!_ Yoko was ripped away from her thoughts by Chikotsu's bright laughter. "What is so funny?!"

"Nothing. Truly!" Chikotsu cried, still laughing heartily. "It's just…" She paused catching her breath "… You're the first person in 20 years who has been faced with death and has not been afraid to face it!" She gripped her sides, laughing hard and loud. "I can't believe it. You don't entertain me."

"I don't mean to disappoint." Yoko groaned.

"Not at all. You're quite impressive!" Chikotsu calmed herself down and smiled at Yoko. "I like you, Yoko. Therefore I won't kill you." She gave her another bright, warm smile and placed a hand on Yoko's strong shoulder. The comforting smile on her face scared Yoko slightly, but mostly she found herself numb. Suddenly, Yoko felt a shock-wave pass through her body and she felt herself falling backward…

End Flashback 

"After that, all I had to do was lift you up and run on home."

_That smile of hers is REALLY giving me the CREEPS! It's… happy and comforting, but at the same time, you can see… that there's truly just malice behind it._

"Oh that's not very nice!" Chikotsu folded her arms and pouted. "You shouldn't assume someone's a bad person when they're trying to be nice."

"See? I told you." Bankotsu pointed his hand in Kagome's direction.

Kagome's eyes flashed from the woman to Bankotsu and back to the woman. _What's going on?? These people are freaking me OUT!_

"Uhh!" Chikotsu threw her arms into the air in exasperation. "I give up with this one."

"Too hard?" Bankotsu mocked.

She whipped at him glaring. "Now, I comment like that is gonna leave you without ANY conquests for a few weeks!"

Bankotsu laughed. "You'd never last as long as your threat."

"That's very true Love, but I'm not as picky as you." And she flipped her charcoal black hair in his face and floated out the door. Bankotsu's eyes bugged out and after a moment or two he turned after her and cried, "You were just kidding… right?!" A hint of fear quaked in his voice as he chased after her.

_What is going on here??_ Kagome listened closely to hear any clues as to her location. She could hear some work going on out in front of her hut, Bankotsu seemed to still be racing after that woman for whatever reason, she didn't want to know, it seemed to be raining. _I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now… Wait! Inuyasha!!_ She jumped from the mat she was sitting on and ran for through entrance. She swung her head around and caught sight of the woman at the edge of the clearing, Bankotsu's arm draped over her shoulders. She stood about 3 inches shorter than him. "Hey! Hold up!" She screamed as she began to sprint toward the woman. After gathering up so much momentum, she couldn't stop on the wet ground and she just ended up sliding right into her. "Oof!" She puffed on impact, and lost her footing.

"Whoa!" Chikotsu cried out of reflex as she wrapped her arm around Kagome's waist to hold her steady until she regained her footing. "You alright there?" She asked laughing lightly at Kagome's clumsiness.

"Uh… Yeah. Thanks." Kagome shook off the surprise of her near slip and remembered why she had run over here in the first place. "What happened to Inuyasha!"

Chikotsu released her waist and cupped her hands over her ears. "Damn! What is with you and yelling at people who are only inches away from you?"

"Sorry. But what happened? What did you do to him?"

" '_Do_?' _We_ didn't do anything to him." She pointed at herself and Bankotsu. "It was Amai. What'd she say happened?" She asked over her shoulder to Ban.

"She said that as soon as you and I were done, she just hit him in the head and ran off after us."

"Then he should be just fine!" Chikotsu smiled that same warm and comforting yet chilling smile at Kagome and patted her shoulder. "Amai may be blood-thirsty, but she also likes to make it last so, she wouldn't have gone _too_ far."

"What does that **mean**? "_too_ far"?" Kagome rushed through every imaginable meaning of "too far" in these people's eyes.

Chikotsu just shrugged. "Well… I know he's not dead!" She smiled again. "That's… kinda it so far. I can try harder if you'd like."

"What do you mean?" Kagome cocked an eye-brow in confusion.

"Do you want to find out how your boyfriend is doing?"

---------

Inuyasha groaned and told his hand to rub his eyes, but for some reason his body was feeling stubborn today. "W-What's going on?" He stammered as he opened his groggy eyes and they were met by the eyes of an old friend. "Shippo!" He cried in shock.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo chirped with the same child-like enthusiasm but his voice was now older and the voice of the man he now was.

"What's going on, Shippo?" Inuyasha looked the room and his senses suddenly cleared to the all too familiar scent of blood. Now his body wasn't so stubborn. He shot up and grabbed Shippo's slender arms. "KAGOME! Where is she?!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" Miroku cried running up from behind him. "Please, rest! You've sustained many injuries!"

_I KNOW that ya stupid **monk**._ Inuyasha grumbled in his head. The pains all over his body were impossible to ignore.

"Inuyasha, lay back down." Sango pleaded. "You're injuries need time to heal."

"Shut up about ME! Where the hell is Kagome?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and Miroku nodded. "We don't know." He sighed.

The blood rushing to his head, Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Miroku by his collar, wrenching him over so that Miroku's face was inches away from his own. "What did you say?!"

"We don't know where she is, Inuyasha." Sango said sternly, pushing Inuyasha away from her husband. "By the time we got here, Kagome was already gone."

"Then, can you, at least, explain the scent of blood! This room is SOAKED in it!" Inuyasha bellowed again.

"It's not Kagome's!" Miroku shouted.

"I know that! I've smelled it enough…" Suddenly he paid somewhat closer attention to the scent. Before, he'd only checked to make sure it wasn't Kagome's blood. His eyes bugged out as sharp realization hit. _Kaede?!_ "That's… Kaede's blood…"

Miroku nodded. "Yes."

"Then… where is the old hag?" Inuyasha asked in his normal indignant tone. This time, Miroku didn't take it so calmly. Hearing Kaede spoken of like that made him react out of pure instinct. Throwing his arm back, Miroku delivered a bone-crushing punch to Inuyasha's left cheek.

"Miroku!" Sango jumped forward grabbing Miroku's arms. "Calm down! It's just how Inuyasha is! Try and remember that!" She wrestled with him for only a moment. Inuyasha didn't say a word out of pure shock that Miroku had reacted so strongly to something that he did every day.

Finally, his normal attitude surfaced. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YA STUPID MONK?!"

"Don't talk about her so disrespectfully!" Miroku yelled back at him.

"Why not? I do it every day!"

"BECAUSE THIS TIME, SHE'S NOT HERE TO BRUSH IT OFF!" This took a minute for Inuyasha to process, but it quickly set in.

"Kaede… She… She's not…"

"Yes. This time, she really is dead." Miroku hung his head in grief.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Inuyasha bellowed, but Sango, as patient as she was, was tired of hearing him screaming, so she did that one thing she knew would quickly shut him up. She got down on her knees and shot her pointer finger straight at the deepest of Inuyasha's injuries. The gash on his right side that Amaikotsu had finished with.

As Sango's finger began to reopen his wound, his body froze and, letting out once last howl of pain, fell back down onto the bed. Apart from slight tossing and turning, he remained relatively still while Sango began changing his bandages.

The pain he was going through would be excruciating, even for someone like Sesshoumaru, but through the agony, Inuyasha's only thought was this: _Kagome, please be alright._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While you were away… 

"Well, my Love. You never did tell me what you were up to while I was dead." Bankotsu nudged her with his elbow teasingly.

"Aww yes! I forgot." Chikotsu smiled widely as she recalled her many 'adventures' during his absence. "Which would you like to know about?"

"Well, that Dog Demon sure seemed pretty awkward around you." 

She laughed brightly, her white teeth gleaming as she settled herself down to tell him a _long_ story. "Well, do you remember a long time ago when I used a version of my own of Mukotsu's drugs and got that very proud Dog Demon to sleep with me?"

He let out a roar of laughter. "How could I forget?" He nodded his head, "The one who ruled the western lands."

"Right." She said, "Well…"

-- Flashback --

Chikotsu slid gracefully through the forest with a bottle, less than an inch wide and three inches long, tucked in her hair, which was twisted into an intricate design hiding the vile from sight. She felt the young and beautiful demon's presence well before Sesshoumaru's form came into view. When she could see his silhouette, she popped the top of the glass the clear fumes washed the area around her. The light of his fire enveloped her gleaming pale shape. 

"Excuse me," She said sweetly, "I've lost my caravan. I was walking with the lady of my village and many of her servants and-"

"Do not bother me." He interrupted.

"But sir, I do not mean to be bothersome but I ask only for a place to sleep. Somewhere I can feel slightly protected." She pleaded.

"And so you come to a demon for shelter and a feeling of safety?"

"I am not afraid of demons. I have seen much worse than any demon." This much was close to the truth. 

_What a strange human. Oh well, she may sleep here._ She heard him speak in his mind.

"You may sleep there," he cast a finger gracefully to his right on the outer edges of the small egg-shaped clearing.

"Thank you." She bowed deeply, the folds of her kimono exposing her porcelain collar and thin line of cleavage. 

A strange feeling of curiosity crept into Sesshoumaru's mind. "What are you to your lady?" 

"I belong to her husband. I was a gift from her to her groom when they wed."

"Why would you have been given. Was she insufficient?"

"No. Not at all. However, I am infertile and so even when my lady was with child, he had me to make love with. She knew the kind of man her new husband was. She assured me that he had saved himself for her and that she much preferred to know who was sleeping with rather than the alternative."

"So, you're for sex?" He asked, in a _very_ uncharacteristic tone of need. It startled him slightly. 

"Yes. I have been for many years." She answered with blushing cheeks. 

Sesshoumaru felt different. Unlike himself, but he could not deny, he liked this feeling.

"How may I repay your kindness for letting me sleep here?" She asked, kneeling beside him.

A strange need rose in his body. His normal reaction would have been to ignore this feeling, but not tonight. Tonight, he would, as he told himself, learn the reason humans and others found this kind of activity enjoyable. 

"Would you sleep with me?" He asked, in a strangely husky voice. 

She paused for a moment, and then nodded. "Have you ever?" 

"No." He answered bluntly.

She smiled slyly. "I assume you are generally dominate so I will be the dominate in this first round so you can know what to do to me after." She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his. This was a strange feeling for Sesshoumaru, but he very quickly began to enjoy it. She pressed her slender body onto his stone solid form, and slid her hand down between his legs. He gasped at this new feeling. Through the fabric she could feel him getting harder…

-- Present -- 

"Oniisan!" Amaikotsu cried through the door. 

"Ugh! She didn't let me finish the story. Oh well, you get the idea." Chikotsu groaned. 

"So, you used some of that mist you created against the father AND the son??" With a sly nod from Chikotsu, Bankotsu roared with laughter. 

"What is it Amaikotsu?" Chikotsu called.

"We've found her. The other one."

"Perfect." The lovers said with a sheen of pride on their faces.

--

I'm sorrry. I don't know why it wont let me remove the underlines and it's not underling this. Anyway, yeah, sorry it took FOREVER to update but hopefully it's been worth waiting for. And I'm also sorry it's so short. The next will (hopefully) be better.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Meaning of Death

Inuyasha's eyes blinked open, a slight glue of sleep stuck in the corner of his eyes. Rubbing the offensive mass from his vision, he groped around in the dark for Kagome. As he patted the solid wood floor of Lady Kaede's hut, sharp realization of his situation washed over him. As he looked out the window of the hut, he could not see the moon, which was always easily visible from this view. The night was dark. Only the light of the stars illuminated the village, leaking slightly into the small room. 

As much as his stubborn ego tried to restrain his emotions, the last few years as a married man had allowed him to be more free with his thoughts and more gentle in his demeanor. Lying alone in the darkness, like a deep pool of black water, his love and need for Kagome, his beloved wife, became too much for his heart to contain. A small bead of water swelled into the crease of his eye and then snaked down his face. Tremors shook his body lightly as he attempted to restrain his now human heart. Suddenly, his hand still groping around the space beside him, he found something soft. A light fabric lay beside him and as he brought it closer to his face, he could smell the sweet scent of its owner. He pressed the bundle of cloth close to his face as he wept in a new wave of sadness and agony. 

Miroku stirred, hearing faint sobs coming from his dear friend's direction. He gently shook Sango, stirring her from her contented sleep. Eyeing him with curiosity, he tilted his head to the southwest corner of the hut, where they could make out the image of Inuyasha's weeping form. Rising from the bed, Miroku could see Inuyasha gripping the bundle of Kagome's modern clothes they had left for him. Overwhlemed with regret and pity, he gently placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"Inuyasha, I promise: We WILL get her back." His voice came out strong and full of intent.

After a long moment of agony, Sango had made a decision. "Do you feel well enough to move?"

Miroku looked up at his wife in disbelief. "No. He isn't ready yet. His wounds have barely healed at all." 

"Let him answer that." She spoke firmly but with a quiver of grief. She could not bare to see her companion in such misery.

After a long moment of silence, Inuyasha rose, his body quaking violently, and said determinedly, "Yes. We're going after her tonight. Now."

"No, not tonight. You're in your human form. It's too dangerous." Miroku's head shook fiercely in disapproval. 

"I'll be fine. We've got to get out of here. We've waited long enough." Inuyasha's former strength of tone returned easily and quickly. "The longer we wait for me, Kagome is put into more and more danger. We leave NOW!" 

Miroku wanted to argue, but Sango placed her hand on his face, turning his eyes to look into hers. "If it were me, would you continue to wait? After three days?"

"Three days?!" Inuyasha bellowed. "How have we been here three days?!" 

Ignoring Inuyasha's furious roars, Miroku stared into Sango's deep, gentle eyes, knowing his answer. "Alright. We will leave. But in the morning." He tilted his head in Inuyasha's direction, "You'll be of no use to us OR Kagome in your human form."

Hating that fact, Inuyasha reluctantly nodded.

"Sango, redress his wounds." Miroku said sweetly as he rose from the ground. "He will need to be prepared by sunrise."

"Of course."

The sky turned a light, blushing pink as the sun rose above the trees. The small band of friends were prepared to head out. Sango's Demonslayer armor fit perfectly, though she had not worn it in two years. Miroku's staff was in need of a little polish, but the gold still gleamed in the rising sun's rays. As the light touched his skin, Inuyasha's distinctive yellow eyes glowed momentarily and his black hair blew out behind him and returned to the normal hue of snowy silver. 

"We're outta here." He snarled quietly. 

"But where are you going?" Came a voice from the front of the hut. They launched out of the safety of the house into the glowing sunrise. 

"What are you doing here, Amaikotsu?" Inuyasha's voice rattled into a low growl as he leaned down, prepared to spring on the 13 year old. 

Her pale skin sparkled dimly in the weak sunlight, and she smiled manically. "You know there's nothing you can do to me." 

"We won't ask you again." Miroku warned. 

"All I'm here to do is tell you that as long as you reach them in time, you can have her back. No questions asked." 

Sango glared at the cocky pre-teen. "What's the catch?" 

That arrogant smile which made Inuyasha's demon blood stir, played across Amaikotsu's childish face. "Make a decision." She giggled. And then she sprinted to the south. 

The three paused only for a moment, and then followed after her, never more than 20 feet behind.

Kagome awoke feeling strange. The sleep in her eyes clung tightly blurring her vision. Dazedly, she rubbed the offensive mass from her sight. She looked around, so see a shining veil had fallen over the land around her. She looked around and then below, realizing that it was not the world around her, but that she was floating inside a shimmering bubble. Thinking for a moment she was still sleeping, she pinched her forearm lightly. When the bubble did not disappear, she tried to push her way out of it. Instead of how bubble should behave, the clear walls stretched and retracted like rubber no matter how hard she shoved. 

"Give up. It's no use." Kagome's eyes grew wide.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Life Has Been Lived...

Inuyasha and the others had followed Amaikotsu for two days. For some reason, unknown to them, she could keep inuyasha at bay with ease. She never seemed to tire while they did. Even Inuyasha had to admit that 48 hours of running at full force was wearing on him. As the sun set, Inuyasha could see a large campfire set in the middle of a large field. The site seemed cluttered but entirely without life. As they sprang into the middle of the clearing, nothing stirred. No ambush. No breathing. Nothing. The huts seemed deserted.

"Come this way." Amaikotsu bowed lightly, directing them to the east of their position. "We're all ready for you."

The three companions looked at each other, not liking the sound of Amaikotsu's words. Slowly, they followed the petite warrior into a dense area of the forest. The trip was short walking for less than a mile.

"Aww! The guests of honor have arrived!" A booming voice echoed. Kyookotsu lay on the ground lazily, his arms behind his head.

"Oh, get up you lazy piece of horse shit!" Amaikotsu sneered, kicking him in the arm. Obediently, he launched himself up onto his knees, causing the earth to shake momentarily. Amaikotsu rolled her eyes. "Pathetic."

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally here." Jakotsu slithered from behind a tree, eyeing Inuyasha approvingly.

"Where should I take them?" Jakotsu nodded to a small gap in the trees to his left. "So soon?" Amaikotsu said surprised.

"You _are_ late, after all!" The effeminate male whined.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know."

Amaikotsu led the three friends to the spot Jakotsu had directed. She dropped down to the ground, crossing her legs and gestured for them to go ahead.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pressed her hands against the walls of her floating prison.

Inuyasha sprang forward but was brought to a halt as Chikotsu stepped in his path. "Hold on." She flashed him an enchanting, yet haunting smile at him. He bounded back for a moment, and then bellowed, "Out of my way!"

"Not yet." Chikotsu said gently. "Didn't Amai tell you the rules?"

Inuyasha growled. "What are you talking about?"

Chikotsu smiled proudly as she directed his eyes away from Kagome and onto the bubble beside her. Sitting quietly in the shining sphere was Kikyo. Inuyasha felt his breath being pulled from his body.

A single, breathless word escaped his lips, "Kikyo?"

Her black eyes opened with a snap. "Inuyasha." She nodded to him and then closed her eyes once again.

Bankotsu stepped out from behind the two bubbles with a smile on his face. "So, what is your choice?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha's eyes seemed glued to Kikyo's impatiently waiting form.

"You bastards." Sango snarled.

Amaikotsu giggled, seeing that Sango had been the first to figure out their little game.

"Very good, Sango." Chikotsu smiled that cold smile and it sent a shiver snaking down the demon-slayer's spine.

Breaking from the shock of seeing Kikyo again for the first time in years, Inuyasha looked around wildly, landing his heated gaze on Chikotsu. "Would someone tell me what's going on?" He growled, his voice shaking angrily.

"Gladly." Chikotsu snapped her fingers and a glowing purple hole appeared in between the two bubbles. Kagome let out a small shriek of surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bellowed the half-demon.

"You have to make a choice now." Bankotsu laughed heartily.

Inuyasha looked back at his companions. "What does she mean, "_Make a choice._"?"

Sango glared at the scantily clad Miko. "She wants you to chose between Kagome and Kikyo."

"And the light comes on!" Amaikotsu laughed loudly.

"Now, now Amai. Be nice." Chikotsu said gently.

Inuyasha's mind raced. He had never wanted to make that decision. How could he? His first love or his last?

"Yes, Sango. That's right." Chikotsu nodded politely, sending yet another shiver down Sango's spine. "You see this hole?" Sango rolled her eyes. "It is a portal straight to the nether world. You see, which ever one you choose to save, the other will be sent to the netherworld. Never to be resurrected again."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to Chikotsu. Pain and anger emanated from his body. "Oh, I know you want to kill me now." Chikotsu laughed bubbly. "You see, that's the point. You can't. That's why we're all here. The god of death has been denied Kikyo's soul for many years, and it being such a strong soul, it makes quite a gap in the netherworld. So, he wants it back. I am the only one who could capture both of them and so I was saved many times from the grips of death. But you would never know to follow after me if it was only me. That is why he gave me the secret to bring my friends back from the dead. I needed faces you would recognize in order to make you follow me." Inuyasha's anger grew stronger and stronger with every word. "We are all immortal. You cannot kill any of us, no matter what you do. That leaves you no choice. You have to decide which Kikyo you want to keep. The clay pot, or the strong willed copy? Oh. And I wont wait forever. If you take too long, we'll choose for you."

Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome's black orbs began to shine as a tear welled up on the rim of her eyes. "Inuyasha," Sango reached forward, but Miroku grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"He has to make this decision on his own." He said sadly. He too could see the pain in Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome called weakly. Inuyasha's eyes snapped to her. "It's okay. I'll go."

"Kago-"

"Don't worry. I know how much you love her. I won't make you give up your first love."

"No! Kagome-Chan!" Sango cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's alright Sango." Kagome smiled, her chin quaking.

Inuyasha could barely speak.

"Wow. That's cold, Inuyasha." Bankotsu laughed.

Kikyo sat silent.

"Are you going to let that happen, Inuyasha?" Chikotsu inquired. "Kikyo doesn't care. She's just glad that it is Kagome and not her that will be going. She was counting on your fierce determination to protect her. She was never worried."

"Of course not." Kikyo's voice chimed. "No matter what I ever did, he never would kill me. He always had to _save_ me." Kikyo laughed quietly to herself for a moment.

"Inuyasha, I need your decision now, or I go with what the girl said."

A long, silent moment passed. All movement stopped and even the wind seemed to be holding it's breath, waiting to see the end.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha began. A self-satisfied smile played across Kikyo's smooth face. "I'm sorry." Suddenly, the undead woman's eyes flashed open in shock. "You were the first one to open my heart. You showed me a glimpse of hope. But it was Kagome who truly trusted and believed in me. She always believed that I could be more than a monster. She was the one who stayed by my side. She was the one who loved me just the way I am. You wanted me to change for you. She wants me to stay the way I am. She loves me because I am me. Not what I _could_ be. I'm sorry. You've lived your life, and then were given extra time here on earth."

Chikotsu smiled darkly.

"Give Kagome back to me now." Inuyasha glared at the Miko.

"Gladly." She snapped her fingers gracefully and the bubbled caging Kagome broke. Shocked, she sat on the soft ground staring at her husband.

"Kagome," Inuyasha reached out, "Come here."

As a tear fell down her cheek, Kagome ran to him, throwing herself into his awaiting arms.

"Well done." Chikotsu smiled, and then turned to face Kikyo. "Your time is up."

The two priestesses stared at each other. One with joy, the other with anger and hatred. "May you be cursed for all time." Kikyo snarled.

The Shichi'nintai and Chikotsu roared with laughter. "Too late, you fool!" Bankotsu gripped his stomach in a fit.

"How do you think YOU are going to curse us?" Chikotsu chuckled. "We will all be dead by morning."

"You will?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Yep." Bankotsu nodded. "This being-brought-back-to-life thing was only temporary. The only reason we can't be killed is because we couldn't die before our job was done."

"So, we will be with you soon after you are sent back." Jakotsu laughed, leaning his hips to one side.

"Now, farewell." Chikotsu smiled and waved good bye as Kikyo was carried to the portal.

"Damn you all." Kikyo glared. "Damn you, Inuyasha!!" She screamed as she was thrust through the hole and disappeared.


End file.
